The Spirit
by mkusenagi2
Summary: The Spirit. A tribute. Rated M.


The Spirit

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 3-20-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
The Spirit is was and always  
will be Will Eisner's.  
DC's characters aren't  
mine either.

Central City  
The 'Tenderloin' District  
The Dark, Dank hours

A store.

A young man stood a lonely vigil.

He'd come to an amazing truth.

'Mannnnn!' He thought as he stared at the geological event before him. 'Now I believe! Continental drift thingies… exist…' the woman stood and turned towards the Quik mart's counter. 'An that crustal plate grinding thing too…'

The woman held up an item and said. "How much are these cakes?" Gubbled it out more like actually…

"Uh… don't know?" He tried to look over her obese cliff of a shoulder through the front door. 'G'wan! Get Out Of The Way! Gotta see if he's creepin' round…' His hair rose.

He was outside. _He Knew It_.

He squinted past the boulder and saw a streak of scarlet chasing a rag of fur!

'SHIT! NOT NOW!' he thought as he ducked under the counter, wiped off his makeup, shucked his shirt and apron, slapped on his blue porkpie hat and blue coat.

The gubbling beast stepped closer screaming for attention.

The man rose from behind the counter. "S'cuse me Ma'am…" he looked at her and smiled as only _he_ does… "Gotta help someone. Cakes are on the house." A streak of blue gave chase. 'Chen's gonna kill me…'

---

A rooftop…

The wet glimmer'd and shone… clouds tumbled and roil'd…

Kim Possible struggled in the Simian's grip as he hunkered over her.

'Thank God Betty let me keep the suit… else I wouldn't have survived the beating… how'd he…? Fist's _changed_…' she thought in a haze.

His eyes roved. "Ah yes! The Cheerleader. Hmmm. You've turned into an amazing specimen of womanhood…"

"Sorry. NNNgh! Don't date outside my species. Especially lice eaters." Flint stared back. 'He's _huge_ and _mutated_. His legs are…_wrong!_"

Fist twitched. "No Matter. _He's_ dead, and you're on suspension from Betty's… _menagerie_. I have it on good authority that your partner's on 'vacation' 'til your cleared for duty." She gasped in surprise. "An associate told me." He leered as he dove in…

"Get OFF ME!" she squealed.

"WHUNK!" The Simian collapsed. An object has lodged itself in his groin. 10 ½ D Steel toe.

'Aw Man! LICE! Now I'll have to disinfec…t…!' Kim thought as she beheld her savior. 'No WAY!' Light and shadow blocked her view…

She saw Dark Cowlicked Hair under a hat; a Domino Mask… Blue… and a familiar… grin?

The Spirit.

"The Lady said to get off. Oh Yeah. That's for P'gell and Shego. OOF!" The Spirit grunted as he was kicked by Fist and landed amongst some shingles.

The beast turned to Kim as he shakily stood… her throat in his steely grip. "The Octopus'd like to see you Ms Possible…" Her feet dangled a yard up…

Kim struggled to break free.

"Hey 'nana breath…" a blue flash. "Lookin' for this?"

A crowbar glimmered in Blue.

"YOU!" Fist growled. "YOU… YOU'RE… The Heir after that ACCURSED STOPPABLE! HAND IT OVER OR I'LL snap her neck!" raging spittle flew!

"Uh, uh. Let her down first." Blue glinted at the beast.

The beast complied.

The Spirit looked at Fist's long crooked limbs and hairy trunk. "Wassamatta, hard to fit?" he quipped as he eased over to them.

"As a matter of fact yes…" the beast said. He shook his head. "Never MIND!" he growled. "HAND IT OVER!"

The Spirit stood before his foe. "Let her go." He held the crowbar forth.

Kim was released. She stepped back. Somehow she knew it was bad to let him have it… The Spirit looked 'NO!' at her with a grin…

The Beast reared over The Spirit as he scratched his forehead and tipped back his hat. "So uh… I gotta ask ya… kinda curious…"

"Yes?" a confident Fist rumbled. 'Keep talking fool. You'll pay for that low blow…'

"Your feet. Are they, y'know… useful like uh… hands?" he grinned at his foe. 'Tonight it ends.'

"Why yes. Why do yo'crunch'ooAUUUGGGGHHH!" the beast writhed in agony.

The crowbar rose and fell…

Suddenly.

"Tell me. The Octopus. Who IS he?" The Spirit asked as he dangled the Simian.

Kim was aghast. 'He's strong!' she moved closer… to get a better look.

"I can't tell you. He… he's skilled." Other eyes watched from street level… "He made Amy look like an imbecile… he's the one that improved my body." He grinned as he began to knit…

"I'm gonna drop you if you don't tell me…"

"No!" Kim cried.

Blue Fury blazed in her direction.

"His face… we're not allowed to see it. He killed Drakken and Demens…" Thunder pealed…

Rain fell.

Kim slowly walked up to them…

She looked at him…

Fist looked at her. "He's The Spirit." He hissed in disdain. "Central City's protector… HAHAHA!"

"Get back Kim." 'SHIT!'

"I _know_ you."

A glint flared in Fist's eyes as he was… "CRACK!" shot! Startled, The Spirit dropped Fist!

He fell 30 stories and hit.

The Spirit ran to the roof's edge and clattered down the fire escape…

Kim shot her wrist grapple and rappelled down.

Two men stood over him…

"You talked." One said as he flexed his yellow striped violet gloves. "Pill."

Another walked up… chalk white skin… and suit. Covered in boils and tumors… oozing.

Fist quaked in TERROR. "NO! I didn't. Honestly…!" His mouth was covered by a _moist_ hand.

---

They stood over a smoking ruin.

He looked at her. 'Wow. Granted it's over furball's corpse… but she's even more beautiful than before… if that's even possible… heh.'

She peered at him. "Ok You. I need some questions answered…" he looked over her shoulder as she moved to block him…

A Yellow Cab barreled down the street…

"Kim… KP…" her eyes BUGGED. "Úh… hrhm! Ms Possible…" he slid between her legs! "Gotta Go!" 'Nice everything! Yowsa!'

Kim gave chase and veered left as the cab screeched between them. "Get IN!" a small black man said. "I called the Commish. The reward's in the bag." The Spirit dove in.

Kim threw a tag onto the car…

---

Wildwood Cemetery…  
A Tomb.

She stood before it… in shock. The trail ended here.

Kim pushed aside her storm and pushed the door open…

"OOF! AH! GOTCHA! Oh Me… Oh My… RED Lightnin'!" three said as a struggle stopped.

A flashlight clicked on. Rolled free. The tomb door shut…

"whoosh. Click." Another door slid shut.

Kim was alone in the room with…

"Sorry Miz Possible… he gets like that." A small black kid said. His eyes said they'd seen a lot and found something to believe in. He extended a paw towards her.

She stood with his help. "Uh sorry. Name's Ebony White… The Spirit's pal and Driver…"

She looked him over and smiled. "Call me Kim, Ebony. Uh. Is he who I…?"

Ebony led her to a rear wall and touched a stone…

It swung open to reveal…

A home!

She followed him through the foyer to the living room.

Dust sat here and there in the cheery gloom.

She sat on a couch that Ebony pointed to… "Say aren't you kinda young to be driving?"

He turned and looked hard for a second. "All I had is what a relative left me, my cab… 'til _he_ showed up." He rose and rummaged in a closet. "Here's a towel and some clothes… I'll take care of your suit miss… just set it outside the bathroom." his eyes looked innocently at her GJ suit. "Honest. Don't want any more o' that Red Lightnin'!"

She smiled. "Ok." Ebony pointed to the bath down the hall…

Kim walked down and heard The Spirit talking to someone… she decided to pass.

Later.

She sat down and looked at her benefactor. Domino, white shirt, blue tie and slacks, brown cop's shoes… "Hi Ron." She coolly said as she slid over in crop and capris. "Thump! OW! Kim!" he cried as she punched his gut and tore off his mask.

"I TOLD ya… that's SO not cool to do to a superhero! MMmmm! Ok." He gazed into her eyes of flint. "Uh who are ya sister? Where's the _real_ Kim Possible?" he moaned as she snuggled her curves into him.

"She's right here. Where she belongs." Smile of tears.

"Uh KP…"

"Ron I swear if you tell me there's no place for me here I'm gonna _beat_…" she grinned around the hurt.

"ME! NOOOOO! I was just going to say…" He grinned back.

"Yes?" Arms wrapped tight. 'Alive. How? I saw the body!'

"I love ya… Kim." 'Mankey. Where?'

"You too." She was out.

TBC


End file.
